Forever Watching
by VelvetAcidVixen
Summary: True Blue. Angst. Liz watches something she feels she can never have.


Forever Watching  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Email: SultryPrincess@imneverwrong.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue. I also don't own Ani Defranco's song Not a pretty girl.  
  
Summary: True Blue. I was feeling a little angst so sorry for everyone who loves fluff. This is Liz's P.O.V.So enjoy, and please send feedback.  
  
  
  
Another day of watching them. No matter what I tried I couldn't stop watching them. Hugging, laughing, kissing, looking, thinking, talking, just being happy. With the smell of the greasy food, and the scene before me I was sick to my stomach. I could hear the irritated customers around, asking about there late food. I couldn't tear myself away from them. Michael was getting angry, slapping the metal spatula against the metal bell. I can't keep doing this to myself. Slowly I back away from the counter, back away from watching them. As I picked up the food I could see the sympathy in Michael's eyes. I guess I'm not the only one around here who is secretly in love with someone else. Who knows who it is. Maybe it's Tess, hell maybe it's Max. That would be better then her. Then Isabel. It seems everytime I turn around I run into a member of the Isabel fan club. She's just so perfect. Her imperfections make her even more perfect. I hate sounding like the bitter ex girlfriend, since I never even went out with him. Gradually I dragged myself over to their table. He stops staring at her for a second and she stops touching his arm for a second. Instead they look at me. Expecting me to say something. Anything. I give them a half smile and set down the food. Mumbling something about a break and walking to the backroom. I know it wasn't my break, but if it gets me out of staring at them I'll take it. I pull out the hairband that was holding up my hair. Lately everything seems to have changed about me. As I comtaplate myself as I turn on the stereo. I left a CD in here from last night. When they were here. They were feeding each other food until closing time. I watched half-heartingly as me and Maria listening to music and held each other on the couch. I needed contact from anyone. She needed to be loved. We cried on each others shoulders, and as usually ate.  
  
~I am not a pretty girl. That is not what I do. I ain't no damsel in distress, and I don't need to be rescued. So put me down punk. Don't you prefer a maiden fair. Isn't there a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere. ~  
  
I told Michael I had a headache. He nodded and made a grunting noise which I'm assuming means OK fell better soon. When I reach my room I pull out a box from my closet. A box I should have forgot about, but it haunts me. Carefully I pull off the lid, not wanting to disturb the memories inside. Pictures, notes, books, drawings, flowers, stones, movie tickets, even little alien figures that glow up in the dark. In this box my childhood was hidden. My other life. As I look at the pictures of us I think again of how much I changed. My hair seems to have lost some of it's luster. It used to shine. Now it just seems to hang there. My smile just to be bigger, brighter. I've noticed that I seemed to have stolen his smirk. The one he uses when he doesn't let anyone in. Except even he smiles now. He laughs with her. For her. I've lost everything about myself, except for him. Alex was still close to my heart. If I wasn't to scared to admit it right now I'd say he was my heart, but his belongs to another. I think about all the times we had together, and all the times we should be having. Alas he has her, and I have memories.  
  
~ I am not an angry girl, but it seems I have everyone fooled. Every time I say something they find hard to hear they chuck it up to my anger, and never to there own fear. Imagine you're a girl just trying to finally complain. Knowing for well they prefer you were dirty, and smiling, and I am sorry but I am not a maiden fair. I am not a kitten stuck up a tree somewhere. ~  
  
  
  
They were all hear when I came downstairs. Sitting around the same booth. Maria was trying to get Michael's attention like always. While him and Kyle were talking about some sports. Occasionally Courtney would walk by and brush past Michael. He would get the same confused love struck look Max used to get when Tess would walk by. Hmmmmm funny. Tess and Max were talking secretly. Probably about antar. Why they just don't try to find a way back and stop bother us is beyond me. Then of course my eyes drift by them. Sitting side by side. He casually has his arm draped around her. Squeezing to get her attention. Buddha how I wish I could do that to her neck. But as always I back away. I stay in the shadows and watch them. Sometimes I have a feeling I will be forever watching them.  
  
The End. 


End file.
